<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tall Drink of Moonshine by celli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232547">A Tall Drink of Moonshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli'>celli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Texting, mentions of the show Justified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a night in at the Claremont-Diaz-Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor brownstone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tall Drink of Moonshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/gifts">shrift</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my betas!</p><p>Includes a casting spoiler for Mandalorian episode 2.01 and a spoiler-free discussion of season 2 of Justified.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b>The Super Six<br/>
February 12, 2021 11:42 AM</b>
</p><p>i have a vitally important question<br/>
international implications and all that</p><p><b>BUG</b><br/>
Is this a sex thing, because I’ve warned you about this.</p><p><b>better than the candy</b><br/>
I, on the other hand, am riveted.</p><p>brains. gutter. out.<br/>
we just finished binging the mandalorian</p><p><b>Irl chaos demon</b><br/>
wtf where have you been since december</p><p><b>HRH Prince Love of My Life</b><br/>
You made us promise not to say “family responsibilities again,” Nora.</p><p>ANYWAY. we need more timothy olyphant swagger to shove into our faces.</p><p><b>better than the candy</b><br/>
??</p><p>[hot space marshal.gif]</p><p><b>better than the candy</b><br/>
oh. OH.</p><p><b>irl chaos demon</b><br/>
Deadwood! He’s a marshal again!</p><p><b>BUG</b><br/>
I<br/>
That’s a lot of language.</p><p><b>HRH Prince Love of My Life</b><br/>
My ears are hardly virgin, June.</p><p><b>BUG</b><br/>
I just looked it up. They say “cocksucker” eight times in just the first episode.</p><p><b>HRH Prince Love of My Life</b><br/>
…</p><p><b>Irl chaos demon</b><br/>
How about Justified? Still a marshal, just in Kentucky! Lots of swagger.</p><p><b>BUG</b><br/>
Lots, lots of swagger.</p><p>you’re on.</p>
<hr/><p>Alex was smoothing out the dough on the pizza stone when he heard Henry’s key in the door of the brownstone. There was a familiar shuffle of sound that would be Henry taking off his coat, setting his shoes carefully on the mat, and grabbing Alex’s shoes from where he’d dumped them in the middle of the hallway and putting them properly on the mat too. Alex smiled to himself.</p><p>“Hello,” Henry said, reaching for Alex as he came into the kitchen, and then “Wait, don’t touch me.” He pushed Alex’s flour-covered hands away from him.</p><p>“Rude,” Alex said.</p><p>“Guilty,” Henry said, risking life and dress shirt by leaning in to kiss Alex. Alex reached behind himself and grabbed the counter to keep from grabbing Henry.</p><p>When Henry pulled away, they were both grinning. “Welcome home,” Alex said.</p><p>Henry kissed him again. “Should I assume from the flour that you’re trying bread again?”</p><p>“No, pizza,” Alex said, stepping aside to show Henry the dough. “It’s gonna be great.”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Henry said heartily. Too heartily.</p><p>“It <em>will</em> this time,” Alex insisted. “As long as <em>someone</em> can keep their hands off me for fifteen whole minutes. It’s pizza! My dad taught me how to bake when I was six. I can do pizza in my sleep.”</p><p>“You can count on me,” Henry assured him.</p>
<hr/><p>An hour and a half later, they curled up in sweats and T-shirts on the world’s most comfortable couch in their basement media room, Henry with his plate of burned crust and lumpy sauce and Alex with his delivery pizza and breadsticks.</p><p>“You can hardly blame me,” Henry said. “You were licking sauce off your lips <em>at</em> me.”</p><p>“Charm is not going to get you out of ruining dinner again, damn you,” Alex said, but there was no heat behind it. Henry nudged him with an elbow; Alex elbowed him back and slid a slice onto his plate.</p><p>Alex juggled the remote and got them back to their next episode of Justified. They ate their pizza quietly for a while; the only sounds were Timothy Olyphant’s sparse dialogue as the promised Marshal Raylan Givens and Alex threatening to hit Henry with a breadstick if he tried to sneak another one off his plate.</p><p>“Is it me, or is Raylan extra smoking in this ep?” Alex asked a while later. Their plates were long abandoned on the coffee table and he was half on top of Henry on the couch, probably putting his legs to sleep.</p><p>“Tim’s still hotter,” Henry said, pointing at one of the other characters on the screen.</p><p>Alex waved the remote in the air. “I do not know what your obsession with Tim Gutterson is--”</p><p>“Pardon me, but did we watch the same first season?”</p><p>“But I will say that he and Raylan are amazing in their scenes together. Solid five stars, would watch make out.”</p><p>“Raylan?” Henry turned such a look of astonishment on Alex that he paused the show. “Tim could <em>clearly</em> do better than Raylan, are you joking?”</p><p>“Oh, please. You can’t do better on this show than that tall drink of, of moonshine.”</p><p>Henry raised an eloquent eyebrow.</p><p>“Or whatever they drink out of tall glasses in Kentucky,” Alex said feebly.</p><p>“Perhaps I should find a cowboy hat and a pair of handcuffs,” Henry said, nestling back into the couch cushions and smiling up at Alex.</p><p>“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Alex told him. </p><p>“I rather think I don’t have to,” Henry said. He yanked Alex down on top of him. They were both still laughing as their mouths met.</p><p>Henry tasted like garlic and tomatoes, and Alex made a “Mm” noise as he chased the taste further into Henry’s mouth. The remote was suddenly between him and some serious groping, so he tossed it in the general direction of the coffee table - it landed with a splat, possibly in the marinara sauce, he’d have to investigate later - and slid his hand down Henry’s side. “Messy,” Harry said, licking at a spot on Alex’s cheek.</p><p>“Is that a description or a request?” Alex managed to ask, and Henry laughed again, this time deeper. Alex yanked up Henry’s shirt and got his hand on the skin underneath. Henry ran his tongue along the edge of Alex’s earlobe and then sucked on it; Alex heard himself make a high, needy noise.</p><p>The two of them looked at each other for a long moment, not quite serious but not quite smiling, while the world around them seemed to hold its breath with them. Then Henry reached forward to push Alex’s hair off his forehead, and Alex dropped a kiss on the inside of Henry’s wrist and watched Henry’s eyes flutter closed. He smiled and leaned in to kiss Henry again.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>HRH Love of My Life<br/>
February 28, 2021 3:21 PM</b>
</p><p>as soon as I finish this criminal procedure reading I am making us a dinner fit for the proverbial king</p><p>Your proverbial prince thanks you. Proverbially.</p><p>don’t get too excited, i may never be done with this reading, jesus</p><p>Can I do anything to help?</p><p>just pick up some drinks on the way home, cue up the right ep, and--most importantly! keep your proverbial mitts off my proverbial ass.</p><p>I promise nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>